


Delightful Debauchery

by x_Lazart_x



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, except its in a changing room, wet t-shirt contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: When Kuroo talked Daichi into entering a wet t-shirt contest at the beach, he hadn't accounted for how arousing it would be. Really, who could blame him for dragging Daichi off to have his wicked way with him?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Delightful Debauchery

Cursing his entire existence, Kuroo desperately sucked back a few mouthfuls of liquid, hoping that the ice cold water would help to cool him down. In every sense of the word. After a deep, calming breath, he risked another glance. Breath getting caught in his lungs, a flush crawled its way up his neck, one that had nothing to do with the sun hanging directly overhead. 

All around him people were laughing and cheering, their attention directed forward at the wet tshirt contest that was currently going on. Which was what had Kuroo in such a state. Really there was no one to blame for his predicament but himself. He’d been the one to suggest Daichi partake. Actually he’d insisted. They were having a day out at the beach and seeing Daichi being in such a ridiculous contest was just the icing on the cake. His expectation was that he’d be able to snap a few silly pictures as a keepsake and that they’d be able to laugh about it on the drive home. 

Instead, he was uncomfortably hard in his shorts, having resorted to wrapping a beach towel around his waist in order to keep that fact hidden. Despite seeing Daichi naked on a daily basis, the way his shirt was clinging to his shoulders and biceps was really getting Kuroo worked up. One of the few men that had joined the contest, Daichi’s face was flushed as he laughed at something the woman beside him was saying. Playfully flexing, Kuroo had to suppress a whimper at the ripple that ran through Daichi’s muscles, straining against his shirt. 

Off to the side, a cluster of women started giggling. Possessiveness and elation warred within himself. Daichi was  _ his _ . All these people were ogling him, none the wiser that he was already taken. It wasn’t often that he felt the need to claim Daichi, even less so in a public way. He looked so damn good up there and was obviously getting into it, despite his original reluctance. 

Thoroughly distracted, Kuroo missed as they announced the winner, eyes glued on Daichi’s pecs. Everyone starting to scatter clued Kuroo in to the fact that the event was over. A few people had gathered around Daichi, some smiling shyly, others coyly. Kuroo ignored them all. Wending his way through the crowd, he reached through an opening to snag Daichi’s wrist, dragging him away from his admirers. 

“Woah! What’s the rush,” Daichi protested, trying to free his hand, even as he quickened his stride in order to keep up with Kuroo. 

“Everyone was checking you out,” Kuroo said, as if that explained everything. Obviously it gave something away because when he glanced back over his shoulder, Daichi had a smug grin on his face. One that Kuroo wanted to knock off. Using his mouth. Against Daichi’s. 

“Awww were you getting jealous?” Daichi teased. 

“Of course not,” Kuroo denied, out of reflex more than anything. There was no way that Daichi was buying it. 

“Where are we going?” Daichi asked, finally giving up on working his hand free. “Are you dragging me off to some dark corner to have your wicked way with me?” 

“That is my intention!” Kuroo agreed easily, looking back again. Hoping that he’d caught Daichi by surprise, he was mildly disappointed to catch an eye roll instead. 

“Who was it this morning that said no to sex?” Daichi said, the question clearly hypothetical as they both knew the answer. “ _ If we head out now, we’ll get a good spot at the beach. _ ” The mocking tone was completely uncalled for. 

“And we did!” Kuroo pointed out. They spot they’d staked out was perfect. Close enough that they could easily make the trip to the store to get treats, but far enough away so they weren’t being smothered by the crowds. Yet Kuroo found himself regretting the missed opportunity that morning. This is why he should never turn down Daichi. 

“Was it worth it?” 

“Yes. Because I’m about to fuck you right now,” Kuroo stated, scanning around until he finally spotted what he’d being looking for. Changing direction slightly, he tried to contain his ever growing excitement the closer they got to the changing rooms. 

“Do I get any say in this?” Daichi asked, amusement colouring his tone. 

“Nope.” Popping the second half of the word, Kuroo maneuvered them towards the last stall in the row, hardly believing his luck when he found it empty. Pushing Daichi in ahead of him, he squeezed in, locking the door behind them. There wasn’t much room to work with. With a deep sitting shelf for possessions and a small bench, it left just enough space for a person to get changed. It was definitely not made to accommodate two grown men. Plastered against Daichi’s back, there wasn’t an inch of space between them. 

“Excited much?” Daichi teased, voice dropping in pitch as he arched back into Kuroo. 

“As if you’re not, up there showing off in front of everyone,” Kuroo murmured, mouthing along the back of Daichi’s neck. Sinking his teeth into the junction between neck and shoulder, he soaked up the moan that it got from Daichi in response. 

“Hmm I was only hoping to catch one person’s attention,” Daichi said, a hitch in his voice caused by Kuroo reaching round to cup his growing hard on. 

“Too bad I pulled you out of there so quickly,” Kuroo joked as a burst of chatter came from outside the door, close enough for him to pick out specific words before it moved away, fading into the distance. Still, it was a jarring reminder that they had to be quick. With that in mind he pushed at Daichi’s shorts, till they were sitting mid thigh. 

“And what, exactly, do you expect to happen without any supplies?” Daichi asked, even as he pushed back, seeking more friction. Fumbling with the knot on the towel, it dropped to the floor as Kuroo dug through his pockets, searching for the small packet of lube that he’s taken from their beach bag earlier. 

“Do you think I wouldn’t notice that there was a small stash of lube in the bag side pocket?” Kuroo questioned, letting out a triumphant noise when his fingers finally landed on the foil packet. 

“I wonder how those got there.” With a snort of laughter, Kuroo tugged at his own shorts, getting them down just enough to get his dick out. 

“Yeah, I wonder,” he mumbled back distractedly, fighting with the little notch in the packet that proudly proclaimed ‘easy open’. Whether it be from impatience, or his fingers were just slippery from a day being outside using copious amounts of sunscreen, he couldn’t get the stupid packet to open. 

“Having some technical difficulties back there?” Daichi said, twisting around to laugh at Kuroo’s struggle. With a noise of disgust, Kuroo brought the packet to his mouth, using his teeth to rip along the top. Face scrunching up at the taste it left on his lips, he upending the packet into his hand. Coating his dick liberally, he used the excess on Daich before lining himself up. Using his lube covered hand, he pushed at Daichi’s shoulder, bending him forward until he was holding onto the shelf in front of him for balance. 

“Fuck!” The word was forced out of Daichi as Kuroo thrust in, sinking down until there wasn’t any space left between them. 

“That’s the plan,” Kuroo ground out, setting a quick pace. Reaching around, his fingers circled Daichi’s cock, stroking along to the same rhythm. 

“Ugh so corny,” Daichi complained half heartedly, the words losing their believability when they were immediately followed by a low groan. 

“How’s this for corny? You look so fucking good all wet. That shirt leaves nothing to the imagination,” Kuroo panted, pausing to drag his mouth along the neck in front of him. His tank top was already damp and sticking from where he was pressed up against Daichi, a stark reminder of what had led them to this moment. “If I could have, I’d have fucked you out there. Show them all who you belong to.” 

That pulled a particularly loud moan from Daichi, the sound echoing around them, enough that Kuroo worried it would carry outside the stall. With his free hand he reached up, clamping it over Daichi’s mouth to try and contain the noise, despite his love of how vocal Daichi could be. 

“You like that huh? That's why you’re being so loud? Hope someone will come investigate?” Kuroo asked, arousal spiking at the thought of it. Obviously Daichi liked the idea as well as he tightened around Kuroo. Teeth sank into the palm of Kuroo’s hand, a sharp spike of pain that had Kuroo whining, high and deep from the back of his throat. 

“That’s not playing fair,” Kuroo scolded. Daichi was well aware that he had a thing for being bitten. In retaliation, he nibbled on Daichi’s earlobe, nearly crowing in satisfaction at the full bodied shiver he got in response. 

“Have to be quick,” Daichi said, pulling his face free long enough to get those words out, dragging in a few deep breaths before Kuroo covered his mouth again. Thrusting harder, they both froze when the shelf creaked ominously under their combined weight. When nothing happened after a few seconds, Kuroo started up again, desperately chasing his orgasm. He was so close. 

Straightening up, he let his eyes trace over Daichi’s back muscles, the wet shirt leaving everything on display. If there wasn’t a piece of fabric in the way he’d be littering bite marks all along the exposed flesh. Then there would be no question as to the fact that he was taken. Another second of staring and he decided that one little shirt wasn’t going to get in the way of what he wanted. Leaning down, he sank his teeth in. 

With a choked off yell Daichi was coming, Kuroo moving quickly to cup the head of his erection, catching his release. With Daichi tightening around him, Kuroo was quick to follow him over the edge. Coming to a stand still, Kuroo dropped his forehead against Daichi’s shoulder, taking a few seconds to try and catch his breath. 

Another burst of chatter from outside had them moving. Scooping up the dropped towel, they hastily wiped themselves down, giggling quietly as they worked to right their clothes, elbows bumping against walls in the cramped space. Ending up facing each other, Daichi hooked onto the back of his neck, reeling him into a quick and dirty kiss. Chasing after him when he pulled away, a hand over his mouth stopped Kuroo in his tracks. Grinning from ear to ear Daichi shook his head softly. 

“No way or we’re never going to leave here,” Daichi said quietly. Nodding reluctantly, as soon as the hand dropped Kuroo swooped in and stole another quick kiss. Satisfied he pressed his ear to the door, flinching when he received a retaliatory stab in the side. Gauging as best he could, he cracked the door open and peeked out to find a small group of people milling around, waiting for an open stall. 

Freezing, it was too late to retreat, having already been spotted. Heart pounding, he blindly groped around behind him until Daichi caught hold of his hand. Giving his most charming smile to the people waiting, he tightened his hold and took off running, dragging Daichi along behind him. Exclamations of surprise rose up around him but he didn’t stop, not even for a second. Not until they were half way down the beach, long having run past where they left their belongings. 

Collapsing onto the sand, Daichi fell down beside him. Struggling to catch their breaths, uncontrollable laughter hindering them, all it took was one small glance at each other to be set off again. 

The day had been perfect. Kuroo didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky but he intended to enjoy every ridiculous, wonderful minute of it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Idk anymore guys, I'm Tired 
> 
> Feel free to come yell at me about any of the volleyball boys. I'll just be in the corner crying over Hinata. 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
